


Long Time Home

by HauntingNightmares



Series: Long Time Home [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal Play, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingNightmares/pseuds/HauntingNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Sburb AU<br/>Alpha!Bro(Aka "Dave") hasn't been home for months, but it is finally time for him to return. Dirk is there to greet him but their brotherly relationship doesn't seem to be the same. But, that will soon be explained to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's a Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction so it may start out a bit rusty, and I'm sorry for that. Promise it will get better. The first part is also a wee bit short.  
> This is a non-sburb AU. Dirk is around 16-17, Dave is in his late 20's, early 30's.

It has been a long day, full of film shooting, producing, directing, and such. The Californian sun was hotter than usual, beating down on the tents set up for the film crew and the cast. The sound of birds chirping and children screaming and laughing could barely be heard over the shouting of the crew and roaring of the waves on the beach. But, despite all that, it was time for Dave to have a break from working.  
He leans back in his seat, tilting his head back and letting out a sigh. California was nice, but he missed Texas. He missed his brother. It had been close to seven months since he was last home. But that was soon to change. This was the end of the filming. After this, all there was to do was editing and it would be ready to release. So needless to say, he was looking forward to being home for once.

He thought of Dirk and how much he must of changed, how much he must of grown. He regretted not having been around for him much growing up, not being able to parent him like he should have. But he had to work to support him. If he couldn't of been there, he might as well of help support him. That's how he justified his absence from his life.

A woman steps over beside him with a clip bored in her hands, flipping through a few of the papers clipped to it. "Mister Strider, break is over, it's time ti finish up. We only have a few more scenes to shoot and then we're done."

Dave sighs and sits up, getting to his feet before stretching his arms above his head. "Alright, lets get this over with." With that, the final shooting began.  
Close to five hours later, as the final scene ended, Dave stands and laps. " **That's a wrap**. Good work guys." The sounds of excitement rang through the set as gear was being put away. It was obvious that everyone was happy to be able to go home finally, having their own families to see whom they missed.  
Once everything was put away, Dave sets into his car and drives to his hotel. Slowly making his way in and to the elevator, he leans against the wall, taking out his phone and looking at the time. He wished that the night would go by faster, that his flight home could be sooner. But, all he could do was wait. He decided he would just go to bed, sleep until he had to leave. He walks to his room and unlocks the door, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes before lazily packing his things.  
He didn't pack much so it didn't take him too long to get it together to be ready in the morning. Once everything was together, he lies down on the bed and closes his eyes, slowly drifting off.

 Dave stood in the terminal, luggage in one hand, ticket in the other. Once he got onto the plane, he sent Dirk a text. It was early and he didn't expect him to respond. The kid slept more then a cat.

'Dirk, I'm on the plane, ETA is about 3pm. I'll see you when I get home.'  
He shut off his phone and closes his eyes and does his best to fall asleep to make the trip go by faster.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dirk hadn't slept at all that night. In all honestly, he was too anxious for Dave's arrival. He wasn't one to admit it, but he was happy that Dave would be back, that he would be able to see his brother again. The moment his phone vibrated, he snatched it up and read the message. Knowing when he would be home, he set an alarm on his phone and slid under his blankets, closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep. But, no matter how long he tried, he couldn't. After roughly an hour or so, he sits up and gets out of bed lazily. He makes his way to the bathroom and looks into the mirror, slapping both of his cheeks and groaning slightly. 

It was easy to see he hadn't slept in some time judging by the dark circles under his eyes. He rubs his eyes and peels off his shirt, pants following before turning on the water to the shower. Stepping in, he crosses his arms and holds close to himself, feeling the water runs through his hair and down his back, the hot liquid pouring down his face.  
He can't help but think of what will happen when his Bro came back. It would be his first time seeing him in over five months, of course he would be nervous, but then again, why? He's still his brother, so why would it be any different? It's not like their relationship has changed any at all. Maybe it has but he hasn't realized?  
Shaking it off, Dirk runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. Dirk washes himself then gets out to get dressed.  
Once he was out and dressed and goes out into the living room and begins to clean up the dishes he had left and the clothes that were laying around. He wanted the house to be clean for Dave when he got home. He had plenty of time but it felt like he had only a few hours to get it all together. If only though. Taking the dishes into the kitchen, he loads the dishwasher, cleaning everything up.

It wasn't long until he was done. The house, or, apartment, was only so big, of course it wouldn't take long. He sits back on the couch and leans his head back, closing his eyes. Now he just had to wait. That was all. Wait for Dave to come home. He hated waiting more than most things. It was just time spent wasted, doing nothing. Just a waste of time. Dirk closes his eyes then lets out a breath.

Later, Dirk opens his eyes. The sun was coming through the windows of the front room, flooding the floor and reflecting off the glass objects of the room. It must be morning. He sits forward and rubs his face and glances at the window. Bright lights, uhg. Blue sky...? He looks at his phone and stands. 

"Shit, it's noon. How did the alarm not wake me up?" He yawns and fixes his hair before going into the kitchen and getting something to eat. "Two and a half hours." He anticipated the the arrival more than usual. He didn't have a reason for it, he just did. Dirk was more excited than normal.  
He spent the remaining time watching TV and playing on the PS3, just trying to pass the time. Before he knew it, he heard the doorknob jiggle, accompanied by the sound of keys going into the lock and turning.

Dave stepped through the front door, giving a slightly grin. "Sup, man. I'm home."


	2. I Missed You

Dave sat down on the couch and rests his arms over the back, crossing his legs and giving a relieved sigh. "Mind getting me some water?" He lifts a hand and motions to the kitchen, looking at Dirk through his sunglasses.

"Haven't even been home for twenty minutes and you're already putting me to work? Gee, I missed you too." Sneering, he walks to the kitchen and grabs a glass, then fills it with water. Dirk comes over to him and hands him the glass, then sitting down beside him. "So the movies' done?" 

"Mhm. Finally. I shouldn't have to leave home again any time soon." Dave takes a drink, swirling the water in the glass as he looks at it. "I'm sick of talking about work. How has school been?" Dave looks over at the younger Strider, nudging him slightly.  
He was doing his best to break the ice. After having not seen him for so long, he wasn't sure what to talk about. For all he knew, Dirk had fallen into the depths of new interest in which his soul would be enslaved.

Shrugging, he looks down at his hands as he fiddles his fingers."It's been okay. I graduate next year, so I'm hoping you'll be in town for that." 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, man. That along with your wedding, and the day your first born is, well, born."

"Yeah, I get it man. Let's take it one event at a time." He leans back and yawn.

"So how's it going with that Jake kid? You two ever end up being an item?" It had been awhile since he last heard Dirk say anything about him. He used to be all Dirk talked about. So much, that Dave was actually getting sick of it. That guy was always on the kid's mind. "You haven't said anything about him, not over the phone or anything."

A silence fell over the room, Dirk sighing gently. "No, we decided it wasn't a good idea, being so far away and all. But either way, the feelings were stronger on his side." He brings his feet up on the couch, biting the inside of his cheek. "I have interests in someone else." Should he even be telling this to him? Knowing Dave, he would start asking questions to figure out who is was. Dave had a habit of making Dirk's problems his own, trying to fix them for him, trying to help him with problems best dealt with alone.

"Someone from school?"

"Nah." Dirk shrugs slightly, as if trying to dismiss the question.

"Then who?"  

Another silence fell over the two of them, Dirk bringing his feet back down to the ground. "I'm glad you're back, Bro. **I missed you**." He gets to his feet and turns back around slightly to look at Dave. He really wanted to get off the subject of his love life. It was already a pretty depressing subject, and he didn't know what would happen if Dave found out. Dirk went to take a step away to go to his room, but he felt a hand grab his wrist firmly before tugging him back down onto the couch.

"That's sweet and all, I missed you too, but you aren't running away from the subject. My little man is finally feeling the terrible grips love. You gotta tell me about it."  The moment Dirk was back down on the couch, he brings his arm around Dirk and tugs him closer playfully.

"Dude, no, stop it, I'm not gunna talk about it." Dirk wrinkles his nose slightly, grunting as he is pressed against his brother. Seriously, this is just making it worse. Being pressed up against the guy you totally had a boner for? Not cool. "You're getting handsy man, were you drinking on the plane or something?"

"What, I just missed you man, what's wrong with that? I want to be close to you." He could tell that Dirk was being a bit distant from him, not wanting to be so close. Which wasn't like him... Normally it would turn into some bro fight, with shoving and such. But that wasn't the case.  
Maybe it was because he had been gone so long, Dirk was just not sure how to interact? No, that couldn't be it. He had been gone for longer then 10 months before and when he got home, Dirk was just fine, it was like it always had been. Something's going on here...  
He frees Dirk from his grasp and lets him get up.

"You're probably tired right? You should relax." Dirk stands and walks to his room, cracking the door before lying down on his bed. When his door was cracked, he was 'accepting visitors'. It was an open invitation. He wanted to talk to Dave but he was too nervous to bring anything up himself. Dave was never the talkative type anyways. So if he wanted to talk, he knew he could.   
Dirk didn't want to bother Dave too much, considering he had just come home from a trip. It was't unusual for Dave to be pissy when he gets home, throwing a fit when he was asked to do something.   
One time, when he was eight, he asked Dave to make him lunch when he had just gotten home, and yelled at him about being incompetent and such. At the time it upset him, but once he was older, he finally understood.  
Dirk curls up in the sheets and closes his eyes. Maybe he could get some sleep, he wasn't quite awake completely from his earlier nap so might as well finish it off. A heavy sigh bursts from his lips as he settles in, finally relaxing and focusing on the warmth that was around him, holding him tightly like a loving mother does to her child. Dirk was always the happiest in bed. He knew no one was watching him, that no one was expecting anything from him, that all he had to do was snuggle up and relax.

Around 45 minutes later his door creaks. The door slowly opens and soft footsteps travel one by one across his floor until finally at the foot of Dirk's bed. It was silent for a moment before pressure was applied onto the mattress, blankets ruffling and squeaks from the springs in the bed. A warm hand touches his head, his eyes slowly opening, still not quite awake. He shifts and looks up at the taller man leaning over him, his hand still resting atop his head. 

"Mmh... Bro? What is it?" Dirk rubs his eye and holds back a yawn.

"Your door was open, so I wanted to come in and talk to you." His hand strokes Dirk's hair slowly, soothingly. "If you're too tired we can talk later."

Dirk shakes his head and rolls onto his back from his side, sitting up slowly, finally letting out the yawn that was building up in his throat. "Nah, we can talk. What is it?" Leaning over and resting his elbows on his lap, he covers his face with his hands, still waking up.

"I honestly want to know how things went while I was gone. I know I wasn't supposed to be away as long as I was, but I just want to know. Just because I'm not around much doesn't mean I don't care."

Fingers slowly slipping past his eyes, Dirk looks up at Dave. "Things went fine. Boring as usual, nothing significant happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Why?"

Shifting, Dave swallows, as if nervously holding back words that so desperately wanted to come out. "You're acting different. I'm worried."

Dirk chuckles slightly and leans back against the wall at the head of his bed. "Acting different? Dude, we've hardly talked since you got home, how have you even had time to tell?"

"Because I know my lil bro, and I think something is up." A frown furrows onto his brow as he looks directly down at Dave.

"I've just been thinking. 'Soul searing' if you will. Just finally come upon some self recognition. That's all." 

"Soul searching?"

"Soul searching."

Silence. Neither one of them knew how to continue that particular statement. Soul searching? What the fuck could he be searing in his soul? That kid was about as well figured out as a 70 year old man. But, non the less, Dave had to respect that. What else was he going to say? He could hardly even put into words what his worry was.   
With that, he stands and puts his hands in his pockets. "Alright." He nods a couple times and takes a few steps back. "Get some rest. I'll wake you up in the morning when breakfast is ready." Dave walks out of the room and closes the door, before going to bed himself.  
He lies in bed, on his back and arms behind his head. Thoughts kept going through his head, unable to relax. Hours of that night were spent thinking, wondering what could be going through Dirk's head. But nothing he thought of fit. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure it out. "I'm going to find out..."


	3. Tell me your secret

The next morning Dave woke up, the sun was shining through the curtains of his bedroom window. Dave sits up and stretches as he yawns before setting out of bed, the blankets falling off him, the cool air hits his skin and a chill runs through him. Rubbing his eye he walks out into the hall and to the living room where he was greeted by the sight of Dirk sitting on the couch, a bowl of cereal in his lap.  
"Didn't I say I was going to make you breakfast?" Dave sits beside his brother.

"You weren't up, and I was hungry. So naturally I got food." As he speaks he takes another bite, still watching the TV.

"Then at least let me make you lunch."

"Yeah, sure, whatever man. Knock yourself out."

Displeased with his lack of enthusiasm, he sighs and leans back, looking over at Dirk. Biting the inside of his cheek he waits a moment before standing and getting himself food. Once retrieved he sits back down and starts to eat, still glancing over at Dirk every now and again. "I was thinking, considering I've been gone for so long, I thought it would be nice to go out. Even if it's nowhere special, like, the ice cream place or even the park. Just anywhere. Like we used to when you were little." Dave moves his arm around Dirk and squeezes his shoulder. "I just think it would be nice."

Dirk stops eating for a moment and looks down in thought, clinking his spoon against the bowl. "Yeah, sure, that does sound nice." He releases a sigh. "It has been awhile since we last did anything together. I kinda miss it."

A smile appears on Dave's face before he continues eating. "Alright then. After we eat lets get dressed."

He nods and glances over at him.  
After a little while, Dirk puts his bowl away and goes to the bathroom to get ready. Once the water was going and the was undressed he looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. _This isn't a date. It's just, you and Dave, going out, to do things, together... totally not a date..._ Shaking himself he exhales another sigh and gets in the shower. He stands under the water, head tilted back as the water runs down his body, washing away his worry and panic. Keeping his eyes shut tight, he runs his fingers through his hair before grabbing the shampoo, and lathering it in his hair, washing it before rinsing it and putting in the conditioner. Leaving it in, he lathers up a cloth with body wash and washes himself, working his way down his body.  
He pauses and looks down at his length, flaccid and limp. Biting his lip, he takes a soft grip on it and starts to softly stroke. Dirk leans his head back as he leans against the shower wall, looking down at his hands as he strokes himself. A soft groan rumbles up from his throat as he feels a heat build up in his groin. His member hardens, growing slowly in length as the blood rushes to it. "Mmh..."   
His teeth sink into his lip as his hands works faster on himself, pumping the shaft with a firm grip. Dirk grew fully erect in no time, his strokes growing more and more rough on himself. Letting out a whimper, he slides down the wall slightly, leaving his knees bent. Dirk's free hand moves down his body and between his legs, his fingers working their way behind his sack and to his entrance. As he strokes, he uses the soap from his body to slowly guide his finger inside himself. The intrusion forced a soft gasp, followed by a moan to leak from his mouth, his body quivering from his own touch. As his fist strokes his length, and his finger glides in and out of himself, images of his brother flood his mind, the memory of his scent fills his nose and causes his heart to pound in his chest.   
"B-bro..." Moans bubbles up in his throat but he bites his lip, doing his best to keep the moans down so his brother won't hear. "Mmph...~!" His head tilts back against the wall, followed with a slight thump from the impact. The boy thrusts into his own hand, a warm feeling pools in his stomach. "O-oh... f-fuck bro..." He thrusts a few more times into his hand, his inner walls tightening around his finger as he tries to hold back his orgasm. Dirk's mouth gapes open as he pants softly, his climax nearing. Given a few more strokes and a few more thrusts of his finger, he releases, and his fluids spill over onto his hand. The boy moans quietly as his orgasm finishes, and he fulls his finger out and his hand away, still panting softly. Dirk stands and takes a deep breath before finishing up his shower and getting out.

 

Just outside the door, Dave leaned against the wall and listened, hearing the entire event which went on inside. Covering his mouth he draws back and bites his lip, turning and going to his own bedroom. Closing the door behind himself, he sits on his bed and covers his face, letting out a deep sigh before lying back on his bed. "Jesus... No wonder he's acting weird..." Dave didn't know how to feel about what he just heard. His brother jerked off, moaning 'bro', how should someone take this?   
He did his best to relax, taking deep breaths. He was able to get his heart rate down before sitting up. By this time Dirk was already out of the shower and in his room and probably dressed. Dave gets up and leaves his room, walking to Dirk's room and knocking on the door. "Dirk, you decent?" He leans against the door frame, listening through the door.

"Yeah, come in." Dirk sat on the edge of his bed, on his phone. When the door opened he looked up at Dave and set his phone down. "What is it?"

Placing his hand firmly on the door frame and shifting his weight onto it, he takes off his shades and looks at Dirk." **Tell me your secret.** " 

"...What?"

"I said, tell me your secret."

Shifting awkwardly and biting his lip he hesitantly speaks. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that bullshit." He sits beside Dirk, feeling honestly frustrated. If that's how Dirk felt, he wanted him to tell him, not to hide it away and slowly kill himself with it. "You've been acting weird since I came home. You can't tell me you haven't noticed your own actions."

The younger Strider fell silent, swallowing past a lump in his throat as he shifts and gets under his blankets. "I don't know what you're talking about." He take's off his shades and sets them down. As he turns and lies down, he feels a firm grip on his arm, tugging him towards his brother.

"Dirk tell me! I heard you in the bathroom!" 

Dirk's eyes widen, his chest tightening as his heart sped up. Did Dave really hear it all? Was he really listening in on him...? "Y-you.. heard...?"

Dave nods and slowly lets go of his arm. Covering his face again, he looks up into Dirk's eyes. "Yeah, I heard it all..."

With a heavy sigh, he runs his fingers through his hair and leans against the wall at the head of his bed. "I guess... I need to just tell you then..." Looking down at his hands he fiddles his fingers slightly. The boy had to build himself up to even tell his brother.   
It wasn't normal to feel that way for your brother. It's wrong. Sick. Gross. At least, that's what he thought. Whenever he even brought up the subject to someone they always acted repulsed by the idea, so surely it must be wrong. "What is there to even to tell you? You already heard, you have a pretty general idea."

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you." His eyes stayed focused on Dirk, his gaze burning into him.

"I love you... I guess..."

"You guess? So you don't know?"

"No! I know! Ugh! Bro, don't make me do this!" The young man covers his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes. This was the most embarrassing thing he ever had to do. Confessing to anyone else would be a cinch but to Dave? No.

"I'll sit here until you do. Doesn't matter how long it takes." He crosses his arms over his chest, looking down at Dirk.

"Fine!" Tossing his head back he lets out a groan as he slouches his shoulders. "I like you, okay? I have for a long time. Every time you had to leave for a shoot I wanted to throw a fit until you gave up and stayed home but of course I wouldn't do that because I can't keep you from your job. And, you're like, perfect, in every way, and it's not fair. You always have girlfriends and people crushing on you so I figured you wouldn't have time for my confession, since you always seemed to blow everyone off and acted as if relationships were bullshit and like they got in the way. On top of that. it's wrong, isn't it? To be in love with your brother? That's the impression I always got, so I tried to ignore it, but that only made it worse..."  
Dirk sighs and raises his head, looking at Bro.

Being somewhat shocked, bro's eyes widen slightly. He never would of guessed that this was how Dirk felt. The kid was amazing at hiding how he felt. Not once had he ever shown any obvious interest in him, not once. "Exactly, how long have you felt this way?"

"Five, maybe six years?"

"That long?"

Dirk nods slowly hanging his head before tightening up as he feels an arm wrap around him.   
Bro pulls the younger boy closer before leaning back, hugging him tightly and kissing his head. Dirk's hair tickled his nose slightly as he nestled into him. "I love you too."


	4. While I Was Gone

Bro leans against the wall at the head of Dirks bed, his younger brother in his arms. He softly strokes his hair as he keeps him close, the warmth of his back against his chest. The fact that his brother felt so strongly for him was a shock to him. It wasn't something he had ever expected, like, ever! Dirk, his brother, his  **YOUNGER** brother... was in love... with him! He takes a deep breath and kisses Dirk's head softly before gripping his arm. "Dirk... you should of told me sooner..."   
Dave couldn't even express how much he wanted Dirk to of told him. Every woman he had ever been with, was blonde, of course, they didn't have orange eyes, but blonde was the closest he could get to how Dirk looked. He did his best to imagine them as Dirk, trying to ignore how annoyingly high pitched their voice was. But he never could, probably why he always got slapped in the end for not being able to get off.

"I already told you why I couldn't." Hugging his knees, he let out a slow sigh. Leaning back against his brother, he rests his head back against him. 

"I know... I know..." Dave runs his fingers through Dirk's hair and kisses his cheeks. "But now I know, and you know I love you. That's what's important, right? Less weight for you to carry on your chest."

Dirk nods and turns around slightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his shoulder. "Hey, bro....?"

Dave glances down at him. "Yeah?"

Pursing his lips, he bites gently on the inside of his cheek. "Can I...." Cutting himself off he shakes his head and rests it heavier against Dave's chest. "Never mind."

"Hey, c'mon, don't be like that. Tell me, what is it?" Tilting his chin up, he rests his forehead against the other boy's.

"Kiss.... can I kiss you....?" He looks away, looking somewhat ashamed. No, not ashamed, embarrassed. He felt weird asking for such a thing from his brother. 

Dave smiles softly and chuckles quietly before he leans in a little more and murmuring a quest 'yes'. He presses his lips to the younger Strider's before slowly slipping his arm around him, his other hand holding Dirk's chin up. A quest moan rises from his throat as his lips mold together with Dirk's.  
His hand rubs Dirk's side gently as he bites softly on Dirk's lips.

The younger male whimpers softly before pulling back and looking into his brother's eyes, cheeks flushing a soft pink. His eyes look over Dave's face, admiring the strong features of his face, the features he had been admiring since he was little. Reaching his hand up, he caresses his cheek, feeling the slight stubble on his chin and the side of his face. It was obvious he hadn't shaved yet, but he didn't care. It tickled his palm drawing a gentle smile onto his lips before leaning back in and giving his a slow, warm kiss, feeling his stubble against his lips. 

"You know,  **while I was gone** , I couldn't think of much else other than getting back home to you..."

"Really?" 

Dave nods, stroking Dirk's hair before continuing; "Needless to say, I got home sick. I really did. Whenever I'm away, I always think of coming home, wanting to get back to you. The thought of you being home alone, with no one there with you, I don't like it. You deserve to have someone there with you. I know it gets old, being alone all the time... and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left you for so long..." He holds him tighter and kisses his head. "I'm going to tell you a secret. I thought of you, a lot. I don't mean I just thought about as in wanting to come home, but I thought of you, and hearing your voice. Wanted to get home just so I could hold you, just like this, even if it was just a hug." Squeezing him tighter, bro works his kisses down to Dave's ear.

"I never would of guessed. You always avoid hugs and shit.."

"It's the only way I can control myself. I didn't know what I would do if I got my hands on you." He snickers. "If I let myself, while I was alone in my hotel room, I would think about more than just seeing you..." There was a teasing sound to his tone, as if trying to embarrass Dirk. "I thought about touching you, and how you would sound if I were able to, and move my hands down your body; what kind of moans you would bless my ears with."

Dirk's heart began to beat faster as he listened to Dave. He couldn't believe he actually thought of such things, about him non the less. He grips onto bro's shirt and closes his eyes, listening to his voice.

"I thought of how your body would squirm when I shoved my fingers inside you, plunging them into that sweet little a-"

"Enough!" He pushes away, bushing as he tries to calm himself. "I get it, you thought a lot about me. I-it's sweet, it is."

"Having trouble listening to it?" He grins his takes hold of Dirk's hands. "How about I just show you instead?" His hand begins to move under Dirk's shirt as he gently tugs him closer.

Pulling away again he gets up off the bed, eyes glancing nervously around the room, trying to find something to focus on. Hearing Dave talk that way sent a chill through him, and straight to his groin. Dave, however, noticed this, even if Dirk didn't want him to.

"You may not want to listen, but your body is saying something completely different." His lips turned into something more than just a grin, and turned more into a demand, telling Dirk to sit down.

Obeying his brother, the young man sits down and glances at him. Sitting still, he could feel Dave's eyes on him, which, was rather nerve wracking. It was taking him all he had to not jump on his brother and beg him to take him, but he had to be strong and not give into the urge. Or, at least, he wished he could, but he couldn't. The boy climbs on his brother and straddles him while sitting on his lap. His growing erection pressed against Dave's stomach as he wrapped his arms around him.  
Dirk mumbles against Dave's neck quietly .

"Hmm? What was that?" Dave's hands stroke the small of Dirk's back gently.

"Tell me more.... What you want to do to me..." The boy grips Dave's shirt tightly and tugs.

"So you **do** like it." pressing his lips against his head he closes his eyes. "I thought of pushing my fingers deep inside of you, all the way to the knuckle, feeling you tighten around my finger before pulling it back out and shoving it back in. Repeating that over, and over, and over... If you were good, maybe I would add a second finger. It would be up to you really, if you wanted to be finger fucked. I won't lie, it sounds amazing. Feeling you clench around my fingers. Hell, if you'd let me, I'd do it right now." Dave pauses and laughs softly. "You're shaking."

"Do it..."

Somewhat shocked, he looks down at Dirk. "What..?"

Gripping his shirt more, he repeats himself. "I said, you can do it... finger me..."

Being both shocked and pleased, he tells Dirk to stand. After he does so, Dave helps the young man out of his pants, and brings him back into his lap. Dave could feel himself getting aroused just from seeing the other so exposed. Once Dirk was settled in his lap, arms back around Dave, he wraps an arm around him as he moves the other hand down his back and to his rear. His index finger softly rubs the boys entrance, prepping it for penetration. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, fingering you. Well, I thought a lot about sucking on those soft nipples of yours, feeling them harden in my mouth as I flicked my tongue over them, sucking softly. I'm sure you would sound just as good when I kiss your neck and lick the skin, biting it gently, leaving one... two... three... fresh, dark, hickeys... But why stick with three when I could litter you with them? Tainting that beautiful pale skin with my love marks..."  
Dave's ears are filled with whimpers freshly released from Dirk's mouth. He prods his finger against his little brother's ass as his lips begin to softly brush against his neck. "Mmh, I was right~ You sound so cute... to think I deprived myself of this for so long." His finger slowly push inside the tight cavern of Dirk's ass. He gives a long sigh as heat closed in on his digit, wetness coating his finger. 

"Ah... B-bro..." Arching his back, Dirk moans softly and clings tightly onto his brother as his entrance is stretched ever so slightly from Dave's finger. It was an odd feeling, but it soon went from uncomfortable to surprisingly pleasurable. His body relaxes as he pants against his lover's neck. "Bro..."

"Maybe I should save the rest for when we progress more?" He moves his finger deeper inside him before thrusting it back inside him. "While I was gone, I touch myself while thinking of you." Dave smirks. "I couldn't help myself, being with you just sounded so amazing. I got hard every time I thought of you, thinking of pushing you down against the table, bending you over and fucking you. Fuck, I stroked my cock while I thought of you~"  
His finger thrust into him repeatedly, deeper each time before his knuckle buried against Dirk's hole. Moans and cries burst from the younger Strider's lips with each thrust of his finger. "Want another~?"

Dirk nods quickly, grabbing the sheets of the bed. The feeling of his brother's fingers inside him was different, but he couldn't bring himself to say he hated. It was the exact opposite. He loved it. The way it stretched him sent a small shock of pain up his spine, but it also sent a pleasurable chill through him. 

"C'mon, babe. Use words."

Dirk struggled with his words. His words were stressed and soft; "Yes... please...." Arching his back he pushes down against his brother's fingers, struggling to push them in deeper.

A chuckle rang from Dave's throat as he slowly pushed in another, stretching him further. "So eager. You really want this huh? It's cute~" Kissing his neck, Dave thrusts his finger in and out of Dirk, forcing his fingers in deeper and deeper. "Mmh... your skin is so soft.." Biting gently on the skin, he begins to suck, leaving a hickey. Once he was please with the darkness of it, he pulls back and works his fingers harder and deeper.

"B-bro! Ha-ah!" Dirk arches his back and moans softly, panting. "F-fuck... A-another... oh god, Bro please, put in another..." He moves his hips with the motion of Dave's hand, wanting, needing him to go deeper.   
Dirk wanted Dave to put in another finger, to stretch him further and loosen him. "Another! Please!" 

The sudden command startled Dave, but he complied and slowly and gently pushed in a third finger. But he stopped when he heard Dirk cry softly in pain.

"D-don't stop... p-please...." 

Dirk frowned in disagreement, but continued to push his fingers, feeling them be chocked by how tight the younger man was. In time he found it easier to move his fingers within Dirk. As he fingered him, he pushed up Dirk's shirt and trailed his lips up the skin to his chest, kissing his collar bone gently. "Mmh... you sound so sweet" He couldn't help but smile at the sounds that filled the air, his brother's moans, his whines and whimpers.   
"Are you ready to proceed...?"


	5. Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to end it soon. This was honestly just an experiment. But more fics will come!

Dave pulled off Dirk's shirt slowly, his lips grazing the skin as it was exposed. He felt the heat radiating from his body and soaking into his lips. He kisses up to his collarbone, to his shoulder and up his neck. His tongue strokes the skin softly as he works off his own clothes.   
Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulls Dirk closer to his hips, bringing his legs around his waist. Dave had Dirk on his back, underneath himself. Supporting himself with his arms, he looks down at and looks over his face and body. "You're so beautiful..."

Dirk frowns slightly. "I'm not a girl. I'm not supposed to be beautiful."

With a smile and a chuckle, he kisses his lips softly. "You're handsome, then."  
Rolling his hips, he grinds against his younger brother, pressing his erection against his lover. "Mmh... you're so perfect Dirk. I can't believe we didn't do this sooner." Placing his hands on Dirk's hips, he holds them firmly and grinds again, forcing a moan to come from Dirk's lips. "And the sounds you make... How have I lived without them?" Leaning down, he kisses him softly, his lips working gingerly against the others.

Dirk wraps his arms around the older mans' neck, pulling him closer as they kiss. As their lips are connected, his eyes close, and his hips are brought up to rub against Dave. Waves of pleasures run through his small frame as his body heats up. Breaking the kiss, he whimpers; "Bro... Please... don't teas me..."

Dave looks down at him, looking into his eyes for a moment before smiling and kissing him again. Dave reaches between Dirk's legs and rubs his entrance, prepping him for penetration.   
Once he was ready, Dave rubs the head of his length against his entrance. "Are you ready...?"

The younger Strider nods. 

Giving a soft sigh, he slowly presses the head inside him, going as slow as he could, making sure to not harm the treasure beneath him. 

Dirk gasps and bites his lip, enduring the pain the best he could. He knew it wasn't going to be easy his first time. He knew it was going to hurt, but he couldn't help but whimper in pain, his nails digging into the skin of Dave's back. "Fuck..." His nails break the skin, and his guardian let out a soft hiss, but Dirk didn't let go. He took deep breaths, trying to relax as more of Dave enters him.   
Dirk finds his body adjusting, but very slowly. Pain still lingered between his legs, biting his lip harder, he finally relaxes and rests against the bed.

"You okay there?" Dave's cheeks were a soft red, looking down at Dirk.

With a nod, Dirk smiles. "Yeah... k-keep going..."

Softly nodding, he pulls out a bit before thrusting back in. Dirk was so tight, it almost hurt Dave's member, it squeezed around him so tightly. But, he insisted to continue. He wasn't going to let a little pain put him off. He slowly builds up his pace, thrusts growing deeper and faster.

 Sudden gasps and moans rang through the room as Dirk was impaled by his guardian. It felt strange. But not in the bad way... it was in a good way more or less. He felt invaded, but it was by someone he loved. Someone he trusted. That being said, he felt completely at ease. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt amazing, being filled by Dave. It filled an emptiness he never knew he had. His nails slowly released from his skin, arms wrapping further around his neck. "B-bro... deeper...."  
He whispers into his ear softly, giving it a gentle bite.

Dave blushed and glanced at him before suddenly thrusting into him deeper, drawing a scream from Dirk. "Only just begun and you're already asking for more?" He chuckles. "You're gonna be a greedy one?" Thrusting his hips forward, he works more and more of himself into the tight hole, working it looser. He wished he could of spared Dirk the pain, but even if he did, there would still be some, even if just a little. Also, Dirk asked for it. He didn't care if it hurt, so he could only appease to him and move forward. 

The more Dave moved, the more it hurt, yet the more it felt better. The friction of the two locked together burned and throbbed a little, but it was a pain he could easily find pleasure in. He felt every inch of his lover inside him as it rubbed his insides, friction and heat building up. "Nnhg... Bro...~ Mmph!" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep in the noises he so desperately tried to hold back. It was embarrassing to say the least, to moan in front of his brother... It made him feel vulnerable and weak, but it just felt so amazing, he couldn't keep himself from it.

Dave soon had Dirk worked to the point that he could fuck him without hurting him too much, and at reaching this point, he pulls away from the boy, supporting himself with his hands flat on the bed, and thrusts in. A clear 'slap' being heard as his hips connected with Dirk's rear, their skin coming together. The sound rang through the room and made its way to both their ears. The sound made Dirk blush, but brought a smile to Dave's face. That was the sound of him making love to the one he had wanted to be with for so long, and he was delighted to finally hear it. That sound, along with the soft moans coming in waves, brought Dave more joy than he had felt in years.  
He continues to thrust, wet sounds slowly emerging from the two. His cock throbbed inside Dirk, the shaft stroking his inner walls quickly. His motions grew rougher with every thrust, but kept it pace, wanting the moment and sensation to last. 

"B-Bro... fuck... m-more... please, more..." His legs wrapped around Dave's waist, toes curled and thighs strained. Every thrust made his body quake, more and more pleasure building up every second. He could of let himself cum already, any second he could reach climax and release, but he didn't want to. He wanted it to last longer, for his brother to push him to his very limit before he let himself go. He wanted to be shaking, whimpering, and worn out by the time Dave was done with him. In no way was he willing to let it lack in time. He wanted every minute, every second, he could get out of it.

The two of them moaned in a way that if heard by others, could be seen as music. Moaning together in a way that sounded almost musical. Their bodies, pressed firmly together, skin- slapping together.  
"Fuck... Dirk..." he moans into his brother's ear, his hips still slamming into Dirk.

"I-I'm close...!" Dirk moans out, arching his back and keeping his chest firmly held against Dave's. With a few more thrusts of the more dominate, Dirk releases, his cum spilling onto his stomach, some onto Dave's chest. His climax was released by a loud moan and a shiver. 

Smirking, Dave hums at the sudden warm sensation on his chest. "You sound so sweet~" It didn't take long before Dave felt himself reaching his limit. "Nnhg... fuck..." Dave slams into Dirk one more time as he cums inside him, filling his cavern with his seed. He thrusts a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Soon after, he pants softly, resting his head on his brother's shoulder.   
He pulls out, resting beside him. Wrapping his arms around Dirk, he kisses his head gently. "Hope I wasn't too rough."

Dirk shakes his head and smiles. "You weren't." Looking down at his stomach, he reaches off the bed and grabs a dirty shirt, cleaning his stomach off and then Dave's chest. After they were cleaned off he curls up to Dave's chest before kissing his chin. "I love you..."

"I love you too."


End file.
